I'm Moving On
by Phoenix Rysng
Summary: Takes place after the Body in the Bag. What happens if Brennan decides to move on. Has slight Hannah. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them but would like to lease Booth for a while.

Rated M for mature language and violence

Set after The Body in the Bag.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Prologue_

As Hannah and Temperance were sitting at Founding Fathers it is revealed that Booth told Hannah that Temperance still has feelings for him.

"He told you that." Brennan said to her wondering what happened to what is ours stays ours.

"Yes, it would be weird if he didn't." Hannah stated."Seeley and I have no secrets from each other."

"Angela says that I should move on. Not move away but …"

"I know what it means; Temperance and I believe she's right."

Brennan and Hannah continued to have drinks that night and get hit on my creeps. When the night comes to an end, Brennan thanks Hannah just for talking to her and helping her plan her next step.


	2. Chapter 1

_1._

A couple of weeks later on a Saturday, Booth and Hannah were going into Founding Fathers when he noticed Brennan and a man coming out. Booth noticed her immediately because she had the black dress that HE picked out for her in Las Vegas all those years ago when they were pretending to be Roxie and Tony.

"Hey Bones, Bones." Booth kept calling trying to get her attention. He left Hannah in the crowd and she was perturbed to say the least.

"Bones, hey wait up." Booth kept calling

"Oh hi Booth, Hannah. Coming to the Founding Fathers' for a drink?" Tempe said smiling.

"Yes we were. How are you doing tonight?" Hannah said. Still a little annoyed at Booth who now seems can't place a sentence together. Hannah sees that Tempe is with a man. "Hannah Burley and you are?"

Tempe realizing she is being rude not introducing her date, "Oh, I'm sorry. Hannah Burley, Seeley Booth, my date Mark Woburn." "Mark, my friends Hannah and Seeley."

Mark extends his hand to shake Hannah and Booth's hand. "Hi there, nice to meet you. Temperance has told me about you. You're her FBI partner right?"

Booth looking over Mark said, "Yeah, Bones and I are partners."

"Bones? That's no way to speak to a lady." Mark said looking at Booth.

Before Booth could reply Tempe said," It's a moniker that Booth gave me since I am a forensic Anthropologist and I work with bones most of the time. It turned into a term of endearment. Booth is my best friend."

Smiling Booth said, "Thanks Bones, that's nice."

Noticing something was off Mark said, "Well Tempe and I were just leaving. We're going to her condo for a night cap. It was nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you as well," Hannah said. "Temperance call me tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so we may be otherwise occupied. But I'll make sure she calls you soon." Mark said.

"Oh OK thanks." Hannah says as she looks to Booth while Tempe and Mark walk away arm and arm.

While they were watching the new couple walk away, Hannah was the first one to say," I don't like him. Something is off. And since when does Temperance Brennan let a man speak for her. She doesn't even let you do that and you are her Best Friend. I want you to run a background check on him Seeley. He isn't good for her and may be trying to take advantage of her."

Booth just looks at Hannah in surprise. "You want me to run a background check on her date?"

"Yes, it is your job to protect her. So do it. Protect her. Run the background check and see if he is as seedy as I feel he is."

Booth takes Hannah in his arms and kisses her soundly, "How did I find someone as wonderful as you?"

Hannah looks at him with a small smirk on her face," You arrested me. Remember?"


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Back at Brennan's apartment. She and Mark are having a night cap. "It was a lovely evening Mark, thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome Tempe" he says as he walks deliberately over to her. "And now I think you owe me something other than a drink and a good night." He pulled her against him and kissed her hard. She struggles to get away from him. "What are you doing Mark. Let me go."

"Come on Tempe. We've been on 5 dates and we haven't kissed yet. You know you want it." He says as he kisses her again. When he sticks his tongue in her mouth she bites it. Mark pushed her away and his right hand came across her jaw and knocked her back.

"You bitch. How dare you?"

Mark reaches for Brennan but she eludes him and lands a roundhouse kick to his abdomen which knocks him back a couple of steps.

"Mark, I think you should leave now. This just isn't going to work out. I am giving you a chance to walk away now and I will not report what just happened."

"Oh isn't that cute, you're just going to let me walk away." Mark says as he advances on her. She took the opportunity to take off her heals and hike her dress up a little so she has room to move if she has to defend herself. She is able to keep away from Mark for the most part trying to figure out what is the best course of action. For his height Mark moved faster and with more grace than she gave him credit for. This was her downfall. As he reached out for her she effectively out maneuvered him, however when she went to land a punch he easily caught her, punched her in her stomach and her chest knocking the wind out of her. He threw her onto the floor. He hauled her up to her feet.

"So you like it rough do you? We will just have to see about that." He said as he threw her on the couch. Brennan knew she was in trouble but was trying to figure out how to get out of it. She started doing calculations in her head. Mark tried to catch both of Brennan's wrists in one hand. Brennan rolled off the couch, slipped away from him into the kitchen where she grabbed a knife.

"Get away from me! Leave right now! Come near me again and I will stop you." She screamed.

"You don't have the guts to do it." Mark said.

"I don't know what that means. However, I feel I should warn you that my adrenaline is up and seem to be stronger than I usually am." She warned.

Mark just laughed. He lunged to disarm her but she sunk low and he hit her in her face. She knew she was going to have a hematoma on her face. As his hand was connecting with her face and surprised her a little she still had the faculties about her to stab Mark in the stomach. He was so surprised that he went down and fell next to Brennan. He was reaching for her and grabbed her dress and ripped it as he fell. She scurried away from him, grabbed her cell phone and immediately dialed Booth's number. She looked at the number and immediately deleted the number. She was no longer his problem. She dialed 911 to report the stabbing for an ambulance and then called Angela.

Angela looked down at her phone when it rang, "Hey Sweetie, how's the date going? Any plans to get some tonight?" hearing nothing Angela continued," Sweetie, Sweetie, are you there? Say something. You're scaring me."

"Angela? I ….I…Please can you come over? I need you. Please" Angela was worried in an instant. Brennan does not beg for anything. Her voice sounded weak and small. "Hodgins and I will be there in 10 minutes."

"No Ange, just you please no Hodgins? I, I need you please. Only you." Angela now extremely worried for her friend said, "I'm coming now, I'll call Booth on the way." "No!" she screamed into the phone. "No Booth, don't call him. I'm not his responsibility anymore. I never was. Don't call him Ange, I mean it."

"Ok, Bren, ok. I'm in the car on my way now."

"Thanks Ange." There is a knock on Brennan's door. "Ange, I have to go. That's probably the police and EMTs. I will see you shortly" and disconnects the phone.


	4. Chapter 3

_3._

After seeing the police and EMT's in front of Brennan's building Angela became panicked. She raced up to Bren's apartment, busted her way through the authorities and pulled Brennan into her arms. "Brennan, what happened? Oh my god whose blood is that. Why is your dress torn? Brennan what happened!?" and with that question Brennan started breaking down?

"Ma'am, we really need to take Dr. Brennan to the hospital but she is refusing treatment." The EMT told her.

Angela looked at Brennan with a raised eyebrow, Brennan nodded her head."She'll go now, I'll ride with her."

The ride over to the hospital was relatively quiet. Angela had a ton of questions but gave Brennan the privacy she needed to process everything that happened. The only question she asked was, "Are you sure you don't want me to call Booth?"

In a very dejected voice she said to Angela, "Yes, I am sure. He is building a life with Hannah. They should not be interrupted. I am fine on my own."

"But you're not on your own sweetie. You have me."

"And I appreciate it Angela, I really do. I didn't know who else to call."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I was out with Mark at the Founding Fathers, we went back to my place for a night cap, and he just attacked me. He demanded that I have sex with him and when I declined he got violent. " Angela just looked at her in horror. She pulled Brennan in her arms again and held her tight. In a voice that was barely audible Angela heard, "I had to stab him Angela. I had to shed his blood." And with that confession Brennan broke down.


	5. Chapter 4

_4._

Once Brennan was placed in a room there was a flurry of movement going on. She was grateful to have Angela with her. When the doctor came in, he had a police officer with him who had a camera. First they took pictures of her face and the damage done to her dress. Then they asked her to strip down to her bra and panties and then they took pictures of the bruises on her back and chest. The doctor checked her out and made the assumption that even though she was battered and bruised that she was well enough to go home. While they were waiting for the discharge papers, Angela was talking to Brennan. "Do you want to go home tonight sweetie?"

"No, I don't think so Ange. I think I'm going to get a hotel room instead. I'll call into work and ….."

Angela got a horrified look on her face," NO! You are coming home with me then. We will go by your apartment get you some clothes and then we are going to my house. You can stay with me as long as you need to. Hotel? Do you really think I would let you do that? Come on sweetie, you know me better than that."

"Thanks Angela."

When they reached Brennan's complex they just sat in the car. After two minutes of no one moving Angela said, "It's ok sweetie. Do you want me to go up and get the clothes for you?"

"No Angela, I think I'm ready now. I try not to live my life in fear."

They got off of the elevator on Brennan's floor. Brennan just looked at the door. With a deep breath she opens up the door to her apartment. Brennan walks in and survey's the mess. She is grateful for the fact that she can compartmentalize. She looks at everything with an objective eye. With Angela watching her she starts to pick up broken glass and rearrange the items that were thrown to the floor during the struggle. Angela walks over to her and places a hand on her arm to still her. "Let's not worry about this now. I'll have someone come over and clean up. Let's just get you some clothes and go back to my place."

"OK, Ange. Thanks."

Brennan made quick and efficient work of packing a suit case and gathering her toiletries. As they left Brennan's apartment, she looked at Ange and said," I think I'm going to take some time off from the Jeffersonian. Just to gain perspective on my life. Do you and Hodgins still have the house in Montana?"

Angie looked at Brennan with and understanding look. "Yes, we do. I think Montana would do you some good. There's no one in Montana. You can take long walks, ride horses, or sit out by the pool soaking up the sun. You can go and just relax and forget this ever happened. This can be another one of those bad ex boyfriend stories."

Brennan just smiles at Angela. They get back to the Hodgin's household and go inside. Jack is waiting up for them in the kitchen. He looks at Brennan and his eyes show compassion but he doesn't say anything for fear of hurting his friend. Angela and Brennan make their way to the guest room.

"Come on sweetie, I will help you get out of this dress and change."

Brennan just smiles at her. When the dress comes off, Brennan takes it and holds it to her chest. She looks at Angela and whispers, "Do you think the dress can be fixed? I can't get rid of it. Booth bought it for me when we were in Las Vegas. It brought me luck there; I was hoping it would do the same with Mark." Without knowing it tears were falling from Brennan's cheeks. She was so distraught that her dress was torn she didn't even care about her body. Angela moved over to Brennan to give her a hug and hold her through the worse of the crying. "Hey Bren, I have a great idea."

"What's that Ange."

"Well, tomorrow we are going shopping and then you're using the private jet and going to Montana for a month. I'll call Cam now to let her know. Don't worry about a thing; I will take care of it for you. You just sit here and rest."

"Thank you so much. I just feel the need to get away."


	6. Chapter 5

_5._

On Wednesday, Booth tried calling Brennan to let her know they had a case. He hadn't talked to Bones since Saturday when he saw her leaving Founding Fathers. When she didn't answer her phone he went to the Lab to pick her up expecting her to be there. He walked in with extra pep in his step, he hasn't been this happy in a long time. He has a woman who loves him and a best friend he gets to work with. Everything is coming together he thinks to himself.

When he gets past the platform he notices that Bone's office is dark and her door is closed. He goes to the Autopsy room to find Cam. "Hey Cam, do ya know where Bones is? We have a case."

"Oh, Seeley, she's not in. Didn't she tell you?"

"What do you mean she isn't in? Where is she? And don't call me Seeley, Camille."

"I'm not at liberty to say where Dr. Brennan is Booth, I don't know. All I know is Angela called me on Sunday morning to let me know that Dr. Brennan is taking a month off. That's it."

"A month, she didn't say anything to me about taking a month off. Why would she do that? Where's Angela? Is she in her office?"

"No she isn't. She will be in next Monday. She needed the week off and since we didn't have any open cases I granted her request."

Booth was growing more and more frustrated as they continued talking. "Well how about Hodgins, where is he."

"He should be in his office. But, Booth, don't you have a crime scene you need to get to? Why don't you take Clark and go? Hodgins and I will meet you there with the Jeffersonian truck."

"Yeah, ok. I'll talk to him at the crime scene and ask where Bones and Angela are. Hey Clark, come on, we have a case."


	7. Chapter 6

_6. _

It had been five days since the incident with Mark and four days since Angela and Brennan have been in Montana. On Sunday before they loaded the plane Angela took Brennan shopping for new outfits suitable for the country. Brennan didn't think it was necessary but she humored her best friend since she was having fun. Now they were sitting outside by the pool soaking up the sun and relaxing. Angela was leaving in two days time to go back to DC and ultimately to the Jeffersonian to work. She has been trying to approach the subject of Booth but didn't want to upset Bren. "Screw it." She thought. She was running out of time and wanted to have this talk with Brennan in case there was any fallout to deal with.

"Hey Brennan, you know I'm going home on Sunday and returning to the lab on Monday. By now Booth probably knows that I am here with you. What do I tell him when he comes into the lab? He's called you a couple of times every day you have been gone and he has called my cell as well and we have just ignored him. Hodgins hasn't told him where we are but I don't know how much longer we can put him off."

Brennan looks up from her Anthropology Journal and sighs heavily. "I'll email him to let him know I'm fine and that should keep him happy for a little bit. Once he knows I am still alive he will go back to ignoring me and get on with his life with Hannah."

Angela looks at her friend disbelievingly and thinks to herself,"Yeah that's gonna work."Instead she says," Why don't you just let me tell him where you are? I won't tell him about Mark that has to come from you if you want to tell him. But let me tell him your safe and here at the country house."

"No Angela. I would rather be alone, I'm fine alone. Actually I'm better alone. This will give me time and perspective. I have some changes to make when I get back home."

"Changes, what type of changes. Don't make any hasty decisions that will send you across the planet again. We love you and we miss you when you are gone. Plus my little one here needs to know its Auntie Bren."

"If I leave the Jeffersonian, it will be local. I have been offered the position at Georgetown University. I am heavily weighing my opportunities. I don't want to upset you Ange but I am finding it harder and harder to sit back and watch Booth move on with Hannah and me being alone. I am just tired Ange and I need something in my life to fulfill it again."

Angela moves over to Brennan and notices the unshed tears in her eyes. Brennan lowers her voice to almost a whisper, "He doesn't even let me see Parker anymore. If it wasn't for Rebecca I would never get to talk to him. Why Angela? Why would he do that to me? What type of person does he think I have become? I don't understand it. I love Parker, I would never do anything to hurt him." And with that last statement the tears start to fall.


	8. Chapter 7

_7._

It was Monday and Angela was scheduled to be at work again. Booth had been trying all week to get information out of Hodgins but the bug guy's only reply was, "My pregnant wife will kill me if I tell you anything and right now she is scarier than your gun."

Booth walked into the Medico-Legal lab and headed right to Angela's office. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"What do you care?" Angela shot back. Ange took a deep breath and looked at Booth. "Do we have a case Agent Booth?"

Taken aback and a little hurt by her wording, "No, I want to know where Bones is. I came in to see her a week ago and I'm told that she is taking a month off, no one knows where she is but you are with her. So, I'm going to ask again, where is Bones?"

"Just go back to the Hoover Booth; she doesn't want you to know where she is. She is dealing with some personal stuff right now and it would be detrimental to her if you start poking around now. Just know that she is in a safe and loving environment."

"Come on Ange, tell me where she is. I can help her."

"No one can help her right now, lest of all you. Just let her go Booth. Go to Hannah; make the life you want with her. Leave Bren alone. It will all work out the way it is supposed to."

"Come on Ange, you know me better than that. Where is Bones? She won't return any of my calls and I only get an email yesterday from her telling me that she is ok and she will contact me when she gets back. She never said how long that is, I had to find out from Cam that she's gone for a month. Is she on a dig? Did something happen? Come on Ange give me something to go on. I tracked her credit cards and the last charge was a week ago Sunday when it looks like she went clothes shopping."

"YOU TRACKED HER CREDIT CARDS! Booth how could you? You're going to lose any semblance of trust that she has in you if she finds out. What were you thinking?"

Booth was starting to lose his patience with Angela. "I was thinking how my partner was missing and no one was telling me what was going on. I worry about her you know that. It's my job to protect her."

"Not according to Brennan. Her words were that she was not your responsibility. She never was. You have Hannah now and need to build you life with her."

"What is she talking about? She's part of my life, a very big and important part. What is going on in her big beautiful head of hers?"

Angela just stood and looked at Booth dumbfounded. Is her really that dense that he didn't see what he had been doing to Bren for all these months? Brennan even told him how she felt and he just poofed it away with the Hannah is not a consolation prize speech. Angie was getting madder and madder by the second. "Booth, I can't do this with you right now. If we don't have a case then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I have actual work to do. I don't mean to be rude but go." With that Angela turned back to her computers and pulled up a computer rendition of an Etruscan burial site that she was reconstructing.

Incredulous, Booth grabbed her arm lightly to turn her around but Angela had had enough. She whipped around almost hitting Booth and said, "What is your problem? Can your ego not handle the fact that Brennan doesn't want to see you or talk to you? Can you not see what you have been doing to her since you got back from Afghanistan? She doesn't sleep, she hardly eats, she doesn't go home. She has lost about 20 pounds and you haven't even noticed. You tell her you want to take a chance in one breathe and before she has a chance to process what you're saying with clarity you tell her your moving on. Well go ahead and move, that has been my advice to her. You're killing her Booth and you don't even care as long as you get what you want. Your adoring partner that will take any time she gets to spend with you good or bad just because she misses you. Do you not even see how hurt she is? You withhold your kid from her after six years of spending time with him. Have you even thought how all of this is affecting Parker as well? They both love and adore each other. You know what, I used to think you were different but now I see how wrong I was. You're just another man who only looks out for himself and fuck everyone else. Go Booth, just go. I don't have time for you anymore. Come back when you are the man you once were not this pathetic shell of him." And with that parting shot she left her office to get away from Booth.

Booth just stood in the doorway of Angela's office thinking. He was looking back on his relationships since he has been back from Afghanistan. It's true that Parker hasn't seen Bones that much since he's been back. They have only been together maybe once or twice for an afternoon. Once he found Bones he will rectify that. He hasn't been that good of a friend at all to Bones. She was his best friend and he hasn't been acting like one to her. He just had to find her. Making up his mind that he would run her credit cards again to see if he could determine where she was, he vowed he would be a better friend to her once he found her. With that thought he left Angela's office and started heading to the door. When he past Hodgin's office he heard his name called. He walked in and Hodgin's was in the back part of the office that you couldn't see from the door. Hodgin's motioned for him to come closer, "OK, Angie will kill me if she knew I was talking to you. Here's what you have to do. Run a background check on me and look at the flight pattern for my jet from the last two weeks. I'm not going to tell you where she is but you will be able to figure it out since you are as special agent. If my wife finds out about this I will tell her that you threatened me at gun point and she was not here to protect me." Booth smiled and said, "In other words, Ange is never to find out about this."

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"Why are you helping me? I figured everyone would tell me to go to hell. Your wife just did."

"Because you broke her. You need to fix her and bring her home. You also need to stop being an ass where she is concerned and stop throwing your wonderful life with Hannah in her face. She loves you Booth and you have been treating her like shit since you got back. Hell you've been treating us like shit since you got back. Just stop. We don't need an apology, just for you to change your attitude."

"Thanks Hodgins, I appreciate it man."

"Don't mention it. Just fix her and bring her home. We need her as much as she needs us."


	9. Chapter 8

_8._

When Booth got back to the Hoover, he ran the plane's flight plan and found that it has recently been to Montana twice. Running Hodgin's asset list he found that the Cantilever Group owned a retreat just outside of Bozeman in Livingston. Once he had this information he knew what to do. He went home and found Hannah sitting on the couch.

"Seeley, I've been thinking and I found this new nightclub to go to this weekend. We'll go out to dinner then dancing and back home for a little fun. It'll be a great weekend for adults since you don't have Parker this weekend."

"I'm sorry Hannah but I can't. I just found out where Bones is and I have to go and see what the problem is so I can bring her home."

"What? What do you mean you can't? I'm your girlfriend and she's just your partner. Come on, we haven't had any alone time in a while since you've had Parker the last two weekends. This weekend was supposed to be ours. I'm sure Temperance is ok. She'll come home when she's ready. You don't have to cater to her, she's a grown woman. Besides, I'm sure she is out there having fun and moving on like she's supposed to."

Booth just looks at Hannah. He thinks, "My god have I really been that shallow that I haven't seen how jealous Hannah is of my son and my partner. It's true; I haven't been spending as much time with Parker like I should because she didn't want to be inconvenienced by my son."

Hannah takes his silence as an affirmation of what she wants to do. She walks up to him, places her arms around his neck and says, "We can get started on our weekend right now you know. How about we don't leave our bed until tomorrow night when we go out." She tries to kiss him but he pulls her arms away from his neck.

"Hannah, right now something is up with Bones and I have to find out what it is and try and fix it. We can go out when I get back. I'm sorry but this is important to me."

"Well aren't I important to you as well? Why do my plans have to be placed on the backburner because your _partner_ is having a hard time dealing with her life? Isn't this what she does, run away for attention and her big strong hero of a partner swoops in and fixes everything for her? You know Seeley, I am getting a little sick and tired of how much time you are spending with her. First you have Parker for two weekends in a row and now Temperance is screwing up my plans. I'm supposed to be the most important person in your life, not your partner."

How had he not seen the kind of person she was before? Has she always been a self centered bitch that cares about no one but herself? He was starting to wake up before it was too late.

"Hannah, I have to pack and catch a plane. We can discuss this when I get back."

"Seeley if you leave, I won't be here when you get back. I will not be ignored! This is not fair to me. I moved to DC to be with you. How can you do this to me? I want to go out. Come on. Come to bed with me and we will discuss this tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry Hannah, I'm going. You are important to me. Very important. I love you, but don't issue an ultimatum; you may not like the outcome. Bones is my best friend and she's running from something, I have to try and figure out what is. She doesn't run for no reason. Something has either spooked her or hurt her. I have given up my after case drink with Bones and some weekends with Parker for you. You can't sit there and tell me that I do not love you. You're being jealous. I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that there is nothing going on between Bones and I? I'm sorry, she is my best friend and she needs me right now. I'm going."

With that declaration Hannah stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked out the front door. If she thought Booth was going to chase after her she was going to be unpleasantly surprised.


	10. Chapter 9

_9._

Booth quickly threw some jeans and t-shirts into his duffle bag and made a mad dash to the airport. He didn't like doing it but he used his badge and gun to get onto the next flight out to Montana. The plane left at 10:00 at night and he had two layovers. By 11:00 the next morning he had landed in Bozeman, rented a Tahoe and was on his way to Livingston. He had the address from the background check he did on Hodgins. Booth pulled up to the ranch house that was huge. Not sure what kind of reception he would get, he knocked on the door and then stood back, way back. This way if she was going to hit him for tracking her down he could at least deflect the blow. What he didn't expect was Bones answering the door in sunglasses with a slight bruise on the side of her face.

"What do you want Booth?"

"My partner" he answered without hesitation. Before she could even realize what he was doing he pulled the sunglasses off of her face. Since it had been just over a week, the swelling had gone down and bruising had turned to the yellowish color of a healing injury. "God Bones, what happened to you?"

"Nothing Booth, I'm fine, just like I said in my email. You shouldn't be here. Go home to Hannah; I'll be home in a few weeks." She started to close the door in his face but he placed his foot in the way and would not move. "Booth, come on I am in no mood to deal with you right now. Please just go home. I'm fine. I need no assistance from you or anyone right now." With that declaration she kicked his foot out of the door way and slammed the door in his face.

He stood there for a while before he started walking back to the car. He was trying to take it all in. Obviously something had happened. His Bones was bruised and just threw him out of her life. He did the only thing he could think of. He called Angela.

Without preamble after she said, "Hello"

"What happened to her?"

"Booth?"

"You have caller id you know who it is. What happened to Bones? She's all bruised up, won't let me in, and slammed the door in my face. For the last time Angela, what happened to Bones?"

"It's not my place to tell you Booth, you're going to have to ask her. I won't betray her like that?"

"Can you at least tell me when it happened and I'll find out myself?"

"If I do, you can never tell her I let you know. It would hurt our friendship to the point that we couldn't salvage it."

"You have my word, Ang?"

"It was the night that you saw her at Founding Fathers. And that's all I am telling you. Good bye Booth."

Just before he hung up he heard Angela say, "Booth, bring her home. She needs to be around people who love her and not by herself. Just be careful with her, she's broken at the moment. I stayed with her for a week but I couldn't even break through her shell."

"I will Ang, I give you my word." And with that he hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 10

_10._

Brennan had just sat down on the couch after pacing for the last half hour when an incessant knocking started at the front door.

"Open up Bones I know you're in there. If you don't open up I will break through the door and we all know how much that hurts my shoulder. I'm giving you to the count of 5. 1,… 2,…. 3,…. 4,…."

When he was about to reach five the door opens. "Thank you." Booth says as he saunters into the house with his duffel bag but without invitation.

"I only did it because I don't know where the nearest hospital is and I didn't feel like dealing with you hurting yourself again."

Booth went into the kitchen without invitation found the cups and poured himself some coffee.

"Booth, what are you doing here. I really don't want any company right now. Thank you for coming and checking on me but you can go home to Hannah now. I will contact you when I get home and we can all go out for drinks."

"Not gonna work Bones. I'm not going to let you get rid of me that easily. You are going to talk to me. It may not be today but before we leave you will talk to me."

"We leave? You think you are staying here. Booth, go. I don't have the time or inclination to deal with this and you right now. "

"What is this that you are dealing with?"

He walks up close to her, places his coffee cup on the table, puts his finger underneath her chin and says in a low voice, "Bones, baby, what happened? Talk to me. Who did this to you?"

And with that last statement the flood gates broke open. As Brennan started to cry, Booth wrapped her up in his arms to sooth her. After a while he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch to sit down. He positioned her across his lap and whispered nonsensical things to her to get her to calm down. He knew it was really bad when she didn't make a comment about not being an invalid and could walk herself. When the worst was over, Brennan lifted her head off of Booth's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I am fine now Booth, go home to Hannah before she gets mad at you." And with that statement Brennan tried getting up off of Booth's lap.

Booth held her close, "Stop, just stop ok Bones. I am not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to you. I had to resort to checking your credit card statements and doing background checks to find that my partner has flown halfway across the country with her best friend without as much as a word and I finally find her and she looks like she has had the shit beat out of her. What the hell is going on with you?"

"It's nothing Booth, just nothing. Wait a minute you ran my credit cards and did a background check on who exactly? You had no right. I told you I was ok. I sent you an email."

Booth was about to answer and loosened his grip on her just enough for her to jump off of his lap and race to the other side of the room.

"And you thought and email would be enough for me. That I didn't deserve to at least have a call returned. I left you thirteen messages Bones, thirteen. I figured I was still important enough for you to at least call me back. I guess I was wrong on that assumption."

"No Booth, you are still that important to me. I did not want to upset your life anymore than I had to. I know that your time with Hannah is special and you are moving on with her. I do not want to get in the way of that. That's why every time Angie asked to call you I said no. She was with me when they took the pictures and held my hand when I was crying. She even made me go to her house instead of a hotel when mine was still an active crime scene?

"Wait a minute, what, crime scene? What are you talking about Bones, why was your house a crime scene? Why wasn't I notified? Is that why you're covered in bruises? What the hell happened?" With Booth's mounting frustration at Brennan he yelled the last question at Brennan. She just stood there and didn't say anything.

"OK you know what. I'm going to find a guest room. I'm going to take a shower, then a nap. We are then going and getting something to eat. And eventually, I will get the information out of you that I want. I am not leaving here before I have it. If that means I am here for a month, then I am here for a month. And don't try running, I will just find you where ever you go. You know I will." With that being said he then left the living room to go down the hall to find an unoccupied bed room.

Once Booth was in a guest room, Brennan goes outside to the porch and calls Angela. Angela looked at her caller id, she was waiting for Brennan's call.

"Hey sweetie. How's everything at the house?"

"Not good Ang. Booth is here. He found me by tracing my credit cards and doing a background check. He won't leave. "

"What's he doing right now?"

"Taking a nap in a guest room. Then he wants to go out to eat and talk. He wants to know what happened. I don't want to talk to him Ange but if I leave he will just hunt me down."

"That's what he said?"

"Yes! Why now Ange? He has ignored me for the past five months. Why does he want to talk to me now?"

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't you talk to him and find out? What could it hurt? He's your best friend; he should be allowed to help."

"No Ange, you're my best friend. You were here when I needed you. You helped me through it. I don't want Booth here; I want him at home with Hannah. How can I move on like he did if he is around me all the time? I just want him gone. I want to get on with my life!"

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry."

"I know Ange. Thanks! I'm gonna go. I think I'm just going to go out by the pool and sit for a while in the sun before it gets too cool out."

"OK, I'll talk to you later. Oh Bren, try and go easy on him. He loves you and doesn't like it when you are hurt. "

"No Ange, he doesn't love me, he loves Hannah. She is not a consolation prize. She is who he loves not me."

"Bren, a man does not fly half way across the country if he doesn't love you."

"He does love me but only as a friend, Ange. Anyway I have to be going. I'm going to lay by the pool while he sleeps. Then I'll figure out how to get rid of him. I have already decided that I'm not going to tell him."

"Tell him what, Bones?" As Brennan hears the voice she jumps considerably. "Ange I have to go, it seems Booth is awake and eavesdropping. Bye now."

"Booth, you know you're not supposed to listen into other people's conversations, it's just rude."

"Well it seems to be the only way to get information out of you. So you do not plan to tell me what happened, you were just going to figure out a way to get rid of me. Have I really been that horrible to you Bones that you don't even trust me anymore."

"Booth, I trust you with my life, don't even think that _I_ don't. But you are with Hannah now and you are not supposed to have to deal with my silly little problems. I am fine Booth; you can see that with your own eyes. I am eating and exercising and going out to ride horses or for long walks. I am good really, very relaxed."

"What I see Bones is that you are trying to get rid of me. You won't let me into the house until I threaten my way in here and then I find you all bruised up and within 10 minutes of being inside you are crying on my shoulder and don't ever complain when I pick you up and carry you to the couch. That is not what I call relaxed. Bones, I am not leaving here until…."

Booth's phone began to ring. Without looking who was on the caller id he answered the phone rather forcefully, "Booth"

"Well hello to you too Seeley." Shit its Hannah. I thought she would be gone by now. Didn't she say she was leaving if I went after Bones?

"Hi, Hannah, what can I do for you?"

"Well you can end this foolishness and come home to me where you belong. How much longer are going to be only God knows where because you didn't tell me?

"I don't know Hannah it could take up to a month."

"A month! You didn't say anything about a month. Seeley come home. I'm sure you already found her and I am sure she told you she is ok. Why can't you believe her and come home to me?"

"Because she was black and blue when I found her. She has this huge bruise on the side of her face and she won't tell me what happened to her. I'm staying until she tells me and I can bring her home."

"Who knows maybe she likes it rough, you never can tell?" Hannah realizes that those were the wrong words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

While looking at Brennan the whole time Booth as calmly as he can states into the phone, "Hannah, I am going to hang up the phone now. Do me a favor, be gone out of the apartment by the time I get back and don't ever call me again." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Booth, call her back. You were angry. Tell her you don't mean it. You're in love with her. You can't throw that all away because of me. Now call her back and tell her you're coming home. I don't need you here Booth. I'm fine. Why won't you believe me?"

He starts to stalk over to her. She backs up as he comes forward. "Because I know you Bones. You say your fine but you're really not. I won't ask right now, but we are going into the kitchen and we are going to have a beer, find something for dinner and watch a movie. Tomorrow though you are going to tell me what is going on in the beautiful brilliant brain of yours." He holds out her hand to her, after a few moments of just staring at him, processing what has happened in the last few hours, walks to Booth, takes his hand, and goes into the kitchen with him.


	12. Chapter 11

_11._

The next morning found Brennan up before Booth. She figured if she was going to be stuck with him, she would not deviate from the schedule that she compiled. With him still asleep, she made coffee and breakfast for herself only. The only consideration she gave him was the note she left by the coffee pot letting him know she was going riding and would be back in a couple of hours.

After three hours Brennan entered the kitchen again. She didn't realize she was not alone until she heard, "You know you could have woken me up to go with you this morning. I wouldn't have minded."

"I just needed some time to clear my head. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. You don't have to apologize, Bones; I was just offering company so you wouldn't be alone."

"But I prefer to be alone. You know that. I am fine alone."

"We are not doing this again Bones. I was just offering to go with you if you would like me to."

"Then No thank you Booth."

"Ok, I'm going to go for a swim would you like to come with me?"

"Again, no thank you."

"Bones why are you avoiding me?"

"It is easier to withstand peer pressure from you if I am constantly in motion and not near you?"

"Well at least I got an honest answer from you on that question. Look, I won't push you now, but later on this afternoon we are going to talk. You have no choice in the manner, so while we are still acting like friends go change into your swim suit and come out to the pool with me."

"I think I'm just going to work on my next book instead. Thank you for the offer though Booth, I appreciate it."

"OK suit yourself." With that statement, Booth went into the guest room and change into his swimming trunks.

It was well after 5 when Brennan heard a knock on the office door. "Come in" she said, knowing who was knocking on the door. Booth walks through the door with a tray of food for them both and drinks. "I figured you weren't going to stop to eat so I thought I would bring dinner to you."

"I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean to make you eat alone."

As he is passing out plates of food he says, "That's ok Bones, I don't mind. This is just as nice as sitting here with you than in the kitchen."

Dinner passes in silence, not strained but comfortable. Almost like old times. Brennan knew she was in trouble when out of nowhere she heard, "Why didn't you tell me about Mark?"

"How did you find out?"

"I am a Special Agent for the FBI, notice special, I did research from when you went into hiding and found what you were running from. The judge refused his bail. He's still in jail right now. He can't hurt you again."

Silently Brennan puts down her fork, gets up from the desk, walks over to the windows overlooking the pool and then slips out the door. Not one to leave well enough alone Booth follows her. She is standing on the deck of the pool overlooking the stables as he comes to stand beside her. He is careful not to stand too close to her and he waits.

"I didn't want to bother you with my silly little problems."

"This is not a silly little problem. This is a big deal. If you called I would have come."

"Yes and then there would have been a rift between you and Hannah. I am not your responsibility, Booth. You have your own life and should be allowed to live it. I will always be there when you need me Booth, but I have learned not to need you."

The look on Brennan's face was heartbreaking which pretty much mirrored Booth's face. He never realized how badly he hurt Brennan. He promised that he would never leave and he didn't physically. Emotionally he had though. He has been such an ass to her. He is surprised Angela actually stayed out of the situation. He thinks back to all of the times when he noticed she needed him and he just turned around and went home to Hannah. The end of the couples case because I was pissed off that she brought up we hadn't worked out our problems and tried to be together. Or just recently when she told me she didn't want to have any regrets. I've just been so mad at her that I didn't even want to be around her. And so she has learned not to need me. Well I guess I am going to have to teach her to need me again.

With his mind made up and a determined look on his face Booth walks up behind Brennan and places his hands around her and rests them on her stomach. He feels her stiffen immediately but doesn't back down.

"I'm not letting you go this time Temperance; you are just going to have to deal with it. We have so much to work through and we will work through it Bones. This is where we start."

"And if I don't want to start?"

"I'm gonna tell you too bad because you are lying. You don't want to have any regrets do you?"

"You know, being an ass is not helping your cause." She says as she leans back into his chest and smiles.

"If….If we do this we go slow…"

He smiles while holding her "Slow, got it."

"I am not having sexual relations with you tonight."

Booth starts coughing, "No one asked you to." He says a little indignantly.

"I didn't mean to offend you Booth, just being honest about where I think our relationship is going."

"And where do you see us going?"

"I can't promise you forever, but I think I could manage 30, 40, or 50 years."

"I think I can work with that."

"I thought you could."

They just stood like that for the better part of a half hour. She melted to his chest and he held on to her for dear life making sure she couldn't get away this time. Too many times they had been here. When they found her mother, when she realized her date was psychotic, when Ripley had been put down. All those times that they missed their chance because they were not ready. It had been like a big cosmic joke. They just had to wait for the planets to align for them. Not that Bones believed in that kind of stuff, but he did and he would make sure they'd make it this time.

He leaned into her and kissed her temple, "Let's go finish dinner. You need to gain some weight, you've gotten so thin and it's my fault. I hope you will be able to forgive me someday."

"There is nothing to forgive Booth. I am a grown woman and can take care of myself. I am still healthy and well within the medical standards for my height, weight, and age."

As she was giving her dissertation, Booth turned her around to face him. Then he did the only thing he knew that would shut Dr. Temperance Brennan up. He kissed her.


End file.
